Cats and Dogs
by Vampirebite801
Summary: What if Cecil's curse had another curse attached? What if that curse affected Haruka? How would STARISH and our favourite composer deal with...tails...? An edited version of the story from my Quotev account! Enjoy! :D
1. Shocking new discovery

I opened my eyes and yawned, the remnants of my dreams slipping away into the shadows of my mind. I sighed. I could never remember my dreams but I could tell that it had been a nice dream. I felt a light breeze play with my hair and I turned towards the window. It was open and rays of sunlight were filtering through it, turning my bedroom a soft golden colour. I felt a bit strange but I ignored this, thinking I was still tired. I got dressed into my short, orange summer dress with printed flowers on it and walked to the mirror to check how it looked on me. When I saw my reflection I almost shrieked in surprise. Sitting on top of my head was a pair of white, velvety cats ears! What was going?! Then I saw something thin, long and white unfurl behind me. It was a tail! A cats tail! But I wasn't a cat! I felt around slowly on top of my head, hoping that I was still dreaming. That the cats ears weren't there. I felt my heart plummet as my hands came into contact with something soft and furry on my head. I wasn't dreaming! I began to panic. What was I going to do?! I couldn't let anyone see me like this! How did this happen anyway?! What was going on?! Then the situation got slowly worse when I heard a knock at the door.  
"Nanami! Are you in there?!" I recognised the voice as Syo's.  
"You didn't come down for breakfast so we wondered if you were all right!" This next voice was Ittoki's.  
"It's not nice to keep us waiting Little Lamb." Ahhhhh! Ren was here too! I couldn't let them see me!  
"Haru-chan? Are you alright?" Oh no! Not Natsuki as well!  
"Nanami! If you don't open this door in 3 seconds we're coming in!" Tokiya's voice joined the fray. Now I was really panicking. What should I do?!  
"3,2-" Suddenly I started glowing a bright gold colour. I felt my body shrinking, changing shape. "-1!" The door swung open as all seven members of STARISH barged through it. They looked around the room, their faces etched with confusion. I know I felt confused. Everyone had suddenly grown huge! Not only them but everything else in the room too!  
"There's no one here..." Cecil said, confused. I tried to say something, to tell them that I was there, but all that came out of my mouth was a soft 'Meow'.  
"That's not entirely true guys..." Masato said as he pointed towards the ground. I looked around to see what he was pointing at, then I realised- he was pointing at me!  
"Ehhhhhh! A cat?!" said Ittoki kneeling down next to me. Wait, what did he mean by cat? I turned to look at the mirror. What I saw wasn't my reflection, it was the reflection of a small white cat with sparkling golden eyes. Eyes that looked just like mine! I blinked twice, so did the reflection. I moved around a bit, so did the reflection. In fact, it copied my every move! Which meant that I wasn't looking at another cat! I was looking at me!


	2. Cat Adoration

Wait! I was a cat?! How had that happened?! I started doing a funny little dance to double check that I wasn't dreaming. Then I suddenly remembered that I had an audience so I turned back around to face the others. They were all looking at me.  
"But why does Nanami have a cat in her room?" asked Syo curiously.  
"And such a weird one at that..." Added Masato.  
"I don't care!" cried Natsuki, trying to pick me up and give me a hug. "It's so cute!" Knowing that he could probably squish me with his strength, I used an instinct I never knew I had to leap onto my bed, causing Natsuki to crash  
to the floor. Realising that it was all my fault I jumped down from the bed and starting nudging him with my nose. I tried to ask him if he was alright but I could only meow. He looked up. He could tell what I was trying to say, smiled and said "It's okay, I'm fine." I meowed in response and licked his nose. He laughed and picked me up in his arms before walking over to my bed and sitting on it. He scratched my head and I purred.  
"Well, it sure is a smart cat." Said Masato, breaking the silence.  
"Masa-chan don't be so rude to the lady." Said Ren.  
"Lady?"  
Ren sighed. "She is not an it. She's a girl." He said exasperated.  
"Oh- Wait how did you know she's a girl?" Asked Ittoki, suspiciously.  
"The way she worried about Natsuki when he fell was typical girl behaviour." Ren sat down on a nearby chair, put his hand out towards me and said "Come here." I looked at him for a minute before deciding it was okay, then I padded over to him and jumped into his lap. I curled up into a ball and he started stroking me, making me purr.  
"She's a beautiful cat." I half heard him say; I was to focused on the pleasure of being stroked. "And her hair's as soft as velvet."  
"Really?" Asked Ittoki, leaning over and stroking my head. I licked his fingers as he drew them away and he laughed.  
"It really is!" Ittoki smiled as he suddenly got an idea.  
"Nanami-chan must have some wool or string around here somewhere. I'll need to borrow it for a second. Does anyone know where she keeps it?" Everyone shook their heads, none of them had ever been in Nanami's room before. I jumped off the bed, and walked over to one of the drawers. I tapped the bottom drawer lightly with my paw. Ittoki looked at me, walked over to the drawer and opened it to reveal lots of different coloured wool.  
"Ah, Thank you Nana-chan." He patted my head and I meowed with pleasure.  
"Nana-chan?" Asked Tokiya, confused.  
"Well, she needs a name doesn't she? And she has the same colour eyes as Nanami-chan." Ittoki pointed out. Syo lent forward to stare at my face. I watched as his eyes widened in shock.  
"She really does..." He murmured. "They look just like hers..." I mewed sadly. I didn't just look like Nanami, I _**was**_ Nanami! I felt scared that they hadn't noticed. Would anyone realise it was me? My miserable thoughts vanished when I saw a piece of brightly coloured wool dangle in front of me. My cat instincts completely taking over, I jumped at the wool, cursing as it moved away. I chased the wool for a while before catching under my paws. I bit the wool with my teeth but it wouldn't break. I started wrestling with the wool but soon got tangled up in it all. Ittoki and the others just laughed at this extra entertainment. Syo finally untangled me from the mess and picked me up gently. His chest was really warm and I cuddled up to him. We walked to the lounge with the rest of STARISH trailing behind us. Syo put me lightly down on the sofa and proceeded to stroke me gently. Everything felt warm and happy. The sun was shining on me, making my whole world gold. I was so warm and Syo was stroking me in the nicest way. Even if it was just for this moment, everything felt perfect. The fact that I was now a cat slipped to the back of my mind- I didn't need to worry about that right now. My eyes started closing and my world disappeared.


	3. 7 boys, a cat and a dream

_"She left us." Said STARISH. No emotion could be heard in their voices.  
"No guys I didn't! I really didn't!" I tried to scream at them. To tell them that I was there, but I didn't have a human throat.  
"She abandoned us." Said Tokiya.  
"No I didn't abandon you!" I tried to scream.  
"She doesn't care for us anymore." Said Syo.  
"I do care for you! I do!" I yelled, but none of them could hear me. I started sobbing quietly as they began to walk away. I was still trying to call them back to me when I felt my body changing again. I was back to my human form! I ran as fast as I could to catch up with them and finally managed to catch a hold of Ittoki's hand. But as soon as I grabbed it he batted my hand away. They turned to look at me with no warmth in their eyes. Their faces reflected rage- no, hatred.  
"We hate you Nanami Haruka." They said. I crumpled to the ground, tears streaking down my face.  
"Please don't leave me...!" I sobbed into my hands as they walked away, "I love you guys! Please don't leave me...!" But they were already gone._  
I was suddenly jolted awake by the retreating nightmare. What was that? A dream? I could hear singing coming from the music room at the end of the hall. I slowly walked towards the voices. They were quite familiar. STARISH's voices. The door was a little ajar so I slid through it. The boys were dancing to my first group song for them: Maji Love 1000%. I sat there on the floor, watching them unnoticed. All of the 7 boys sang with absolute perfection, their dance moves matching each others pace and energy. They were the perfect team, but something was missing. They didn't have as much heart in it as they usually had. When the song finished, they all went to get towels and bottles of water. In the process of doing this, Ren spotted me in the corner.  
"Oh." He said, "It appears we have a visitor." The boys looked around for a moment, then spotted me.  
"Ehhhhhhh. Nana-chan? How did you get in here?" Asked Natsuki, kneeling down and patting me on the head. At that moment, I remembered something that I was going to give them the previous day. Of course, I'd forgotten to because of the turning-into-a-cat fiasco. I gently nipped his fingers and gestured with my head towards the door.  
"I think she wants us to follow her." Said Natsuki to the others. I meowed, confirming Natsuki's proposal. I was glad that someone understood what I was trying to say. I plodded out the door and down the corridor, looking back now and then to check that they were still behind me. When I reached my bedroom I stopped and sat down in front of the door. The door was shut but I couldn't open it with my cats paws. When Tokiya did open it, I dashed inside and leapt onto my desk, scattering seven sheets into the air. I sat on the desk patiently, watching them as they slowly bent to pick up the paper.  
"Ehhhhhh. Nanami wrote more songs." Said Cecil.  
"..." Nobody said anything for a while.  
"But I don't feel like singing it when Nanami's not here..." Said Ittoki sadly, breaking the silence.  
"I wonder where she went anyway. She'd normally leave a note..." Murmured Natsuki. Everyone nodded in agreement. I felt myself shaking slightly as Masato lifted me of the table and onto the floor. Even Natsuki had given up! That wasn't like him!  
Tokiya sighed. "Lets get back to training." Everyone filed slowly out of the room, each one of them looking down.  
I'd have to show them the truth. It was going to be hard but I had to try. Suddenly filled with determination, I padded silently down the hall, following them back to the practice rooms. I would show them that I hadn't left them!


	4. Nana-chan!

I reached the music room where the boys were dancing again. When they stopped for a bit of a rest, Syo finally said  
"It doesn't feel the same without Nanami."  
Natsuki nodded.  
"I get what Syo-kun means. It feels different. Weird..."  
"It's okay guys!" Ittoki said.  
"Nanami will be back! Don't worry!" Cecil nodded in agreement.  
"I don't think Nanami would just leave without saying goodbye!"  
"Even so..." said Ren "The Little Lamb has a tendency to get lost does she not?"  
"I-I'm sure she'll be fine!" He said nervously and they resumed their dancing. I had to tell them that I was Nanami, but how? I looked around the room for anything I could use to my advantage. I saw Ittoki's phone lying on one of the chair so I walked over to it. Could I type out a message for them to read? No. I didn't have any fingers and my paws were too big for the keypad.  
I wandered around a bit more before my eyes found Tokiya's laptop. It was open but I soon realised that it had no charge in it. I couldn't charge it either because I had no idea where Tokiya put the plug! Then I had a brainwave. The piano! I could play them one of my songs! I jumped onto the piano. My music sheet for Maji Love 1000% was still there from when I had last left it. Perfect! Now to get their attention... I padded over to the speakers and pressed the off button. STARISH stopped.  
"Don't do that Nana-chan!" Whined Ittoki. Tokiya sighed. He walked over to me and pressed the play button again. The song restarted and they resumed their dancing. I let them get to the end of the first line, then I tapped the off button again. Tokiya gave me a look and switched it back on again. I switched it off. He switched it on. It went on for ages; me switching it off, him switching it on, before he finally gave in.  
"Okay, so you got our attention. What now?" He asked, sighing. I meowed and nudged Masato's leg with my nose. He was the only boy in STARISH who knew how to play the piano. I tossed my head in the piano's direction.  
"You...want me to play?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I walked over to the piano and sat on the stool, indicating that he should sit down to. He sat and I tapped the music sheet with my paw.  
"This?" He said. I nodded. He started playing, reluctantly at first; one note at a time but he soon got more into it. He played the first line, then I joined in with the harmony, or what I could do of it anyway ( I still had cats paws! ). He stared at me, obviously astonished. Everyone else was staring at me as well. After all, a cat had just started playing the piano like a professional. I mean, what were the chances of that happening?! I meowed at them which seemed to wake them up out of their dream world. Then Ittoki started clapping.  
"Wow! I never thought that a cat would be one of our fans! It even played the harmony!" I meowed sadly. They still didn't get it. I wasn't just a fan, I was their composer! Then I had another idea. Instead of playing one of STARISH's songs, I played 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' which was my favourite song when I was a child. I knew Masato would recognise it because he said that the first time he saw me, I was singing it with a bunch of children in the park. I looked at Masato for any recognition but his face stayed blank. I stared at him for a while, then something finally clicked into place. He started to quietly sing the tune as I continued to play.  
We finished the last note together and everyone stared at me.  
"That's right..." Said Masato softly. "That was Nanami's favourite song when she was a child..." I meowed to show that he was right.  
"And I don't know any cats who could play the piano so well- scratch that! I don't know any cats that could play the piano at all!" Said Ren, shocked.  
"And the eyes too..." Said Tokiya slowly. Realisation dawned on their faces while the others just looked confused.  
"What are they going on about?" Ittoki asked Cecil. Cecil just shrugged.  
"No idea." He said. Tokiya knelt beside me.  
"Nanami?" He whispered. I nodded and meowed happily. He'd figured it out!  
"Ehhhhhhh! Nanami?!" Yelled Ittoki. Ren knelt down too and said  
"Otoya, this cat is actually Nanami."  
"Ehhhhhh?! But how?! Why is Nanami a cat? She's human!"  
Ren sighed. "Please remain calm. The lady is obviously pressured by this too." I nodded and meowed.  
"This is really weird though... It's exactly like my curse..." Said Cecil.  
"Actually now that you mention it..." Said Natsuki, seeing the link.  
"We can worry about all that later. For now, lets worry about how we get Nanami back!" Yelled Syo, panicking.  
At those words I felt my body changing, I was glowing with that weird gold light again. Everything had suddenly grown bigger and STARISH were back to their normal size.  
"Nanami!" shouted STARISH, joyfully. Ittoki smothered me in a hug  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" I could see everyone else behind him all looking rather moody. If you ask me, I'd have said that they looked jealous. But of who? I smiled and hugged Ittoki back.  
"Thank you for saving me! I feel so much better being back in this form!" I said happily. Then I felt the world waver and I managed to squeeze out the words  
"Thank you!" one more time before I felt my legs collapsing. The last thing I felt were two strong arms wrap around me, before my vision blacked out.


	5. Laugh

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a large room that looked a lot like a hospital room...master course style... The walls were a ruby red with gold lining at the top and bottom of the wall. Beautiful golden lamps gleamed from the walls, run not on electricity, but on candlelight. Looking down, I realised that someone had changed my clothes for me, Instead of my orange dress from before, I now wore a crisp dark blue shirt with white jeans and knee length black boots. All in all it was a very nice outfit and it showed off my curves nicely. One look over the room told me that I wasn't alone; a dark red hoodie was thrown over a nearby chair (obviously Ittoki-san's) and a Piyo-chan teddy sat next to my head (...I'll let you guess who's that was...). A small vase of red roses sat next to the bed in a beautiful glass vase, Syo-chan's hat sitting beside them. I picked up one of the roses and sniffed it. It was beautiful, with each petal a pure dark red and as soft as velvet. Giving the room a quick glance over, I saw a pair of conveniently placed scissors and cut off the stem of the beautiful flower. With the little stem it had left, I thread it through my hair, securing it in place with a small clip. Then I heard voices come from the other room...  
"President, what's going on?!" Said one voice.  
"Why did Nanami turn into a cat?!" Said another.  
"President!" They yelled. There was a short pause. I stepped through the curtains into a huge white room with massive windows. There were loads of mirrors everywhere and just looking around me made me feel disorientated. STARISH stood in a small group outside of my hospital room, their backs faced towards me. The President stood facing them on the other side of the room. The second he saw me, his grin widened but STARISH didn't notice.

"President, answer us!" They chorused, getting angrier by the second.

"Mister Aijima, when your curse was broken, it was broken into pieces. Those pieces went to the person who broke your curse: Miiiissss Nanami. So now, she has your curse." STARISH turned to Cecil.

"Ahhhh... Minna-San...I didn't know this would happen! Really, I didn't!" Cecil started backing up as STARISH started advancing on him.

"So... this was all your fault was it...?" Said Syo, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Uhhhhh..."

"How should we punish him..?" Asked Ren, grinning evilly as Cecil backed up towards the wall. I had to stuff a hand in my mouth to stop the case of oncoming giggles, watching them gang up on the trembling Cecil. They could be funny like this sometimes.

"Oh and STARISH?" Said Saotome, his grin so wide now that it didn't look like it would fit on his face. STARISH turned back to reluctantly him as Cecil mouthed a quick 'thank you'.

"Look behind you."

This time, I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Please comment on what you think of this story guys! I know this chapter is really short- gomenesai! :( I haven't had chance to update a lot because of certain people... *glares at Latin teacher* Anyway, I just wanted to ask, is it any good? Is it terrible? I don't know, you tell me. Reviews are always welcome! :D**


End file.
